War Cleric
, Battle Sister |name= |firstseen = Fire Emblem Awakening |promofrom = Cleric, Troubadour |promoto = N/A |weapons = file:AxeIconFE13.pngAxe file:StaffIconFE13.pngStaff Faith (FE16 only) Brawl (FE16 only) |skills = Rally Luck, Renewal }} The War Cleric is a class that debuted in Fire Emblem Awakening. History in the Series A class that is both physical and magical, the War Cleric class takes on both combat and support roles. It is one of the promoted forms of both the Cleric and Troubadour classes, employing Axes and Staves as its equipment of choice. The War Cleric class is the female equivalent of the War Monk class. It, alongside the War Monk class, later returns as a DLC Class in Fire Emblem: Three Houses's Cindered Shadows DLC. Overview Combat War Clerics are a much more balanced healing unit compared to most commonly promoted healers in past Fire Emblem games. This class focuses mainly on durability rather than healing potency, given that their defensive caps are higher than those of their Skill and Speed. When the War Cleric class is compared to the Sage class, its other promoted counterpart, it can be observed that it is superior in terms of Resistance with a cap difference of 9 points. Their caps in the Magic, Skill and Speed departments are, however, clearly inferior, the former stat being the reason why they are lacking in healing potency. Though the War Cleric will get attacked more often due to their lower Skill and Speed, they will take significantly less damage as compared to the Sage. The War Cleric class also provides one of the few HP regenerative skills in Awakening, Renewal. At the start of the Player's turn, all units equipped with this skill will recover 30% of their maximum HP, and is ideal for boosting the War Cleric's durability, preventing or reducing the need for them to be healed if they are injured. War Clerics are also treated as Mage units, allowing them to travel across sand-based terrain without any cost to their mobility. Another interesting feature of this class is that their weapon of choice is the Axe, which favors high Attack in exchange for accuracy. The War Cleric is not exactly suited for an offensive role due to their rather mediocre Strength and semi-low Skill and Speed. Nevertheless, given their good defenses, they can operate as good anti-magic units as they can sustain hits from them and exploit their lower Defense. In-Game Base Stats E E }} Maximum Stats A A |few=977*97*144*110*107*135*57*164*5*-*-* S }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable War Clerics ''Awakening *Lepus - One of the twelve Deadlords. *L'Arachel (SpotPass) *Possible Promotion for: Lissa and Maribelle. Three Houses * promotion for: Byleth. Trivia *In ''Awakening, War Clerics (alongside their male counterpart) boast equal Strength and Magic, a trait shared by Tacticians, Grandmasters, Villagers/Merchants, and Dancers. *War Clerics are, along with Dark Fliers, the rarest classes in the game, both appearing as enemies only in two chapters in the main game: Chapter 25 and Endgame (Dark Fliers) and Paralogue 9 and Chapter 22 (War Clerics). **Despite being a combat class, War Clerics do not appear in skirmishes. *The War Cleric class is considered to be the third female non-mounted class that can wield Axes (the first being the female Hero class and the second being the female Generals in the GBA games) in the series. **In addition to this, Troubadours promoting into War Clerics is the first instance of a mounted class promoting into a non-mounted one. Gallery File:Battle Cleric.jpg|Concept artwork of the War Cleric class. File:FE13 War Cleric (Lissa).png‎|Lissa as a War Cleric. File:Liz as Battle Cleric.png|Lissa performing a critical attack as a War Cleric.